Talk:Zed/@comment-26448040-20160422002827/@comment-26808509-20160507033243
I have almost the same oppinion as Ilicstefan, but I wuld justify it different. As main ADC and midlaner I too hate Zed and Leblanc. I know the ways to counter them and I know they are not op, but nonteheless there are things that are bothering me. First off, I allready commented in this thread about Zed and I admit that I was really tilted back then, but some things I was saying are still true to my mind and still issues many people have with this champ. One of these things is the mass of strenghts Zed has. Assassins have one job: killing one or even both of the enemy carries and this as quick as possible without being incounterable. To do so everyone of them has own tools and own strenghs. For Example Akali has her sustain via Spellvamp and her smokebomb and Talon his stealth engage. Beside this everyone of them offers a unique strength they bring to their team. Kata for example can snowball inside of a fight and use the resets to make the kill of the enemy carry to the kill of the whole team. So everyone of them has something he is goddamn good at. Kata deals massive AoE damage, Akali is the sustaining Assassin, Leblanc is the mobile monster that is dominating the early game, Kassadin the mobile monster that is dominating the late game, Talon is the guy that kills one and damages all, Shaco is, well, Shaco (don't think I need to explain), Fizz is the annoying slippery dude who picks up who ever is getting hit by his ult, Kha'Zix is the isolated hunter and Ekko is the Assassin that tries to get the enemies in a good ult spot and has good execute damage. And Zed? He has more than just one strength. He has as much free mobility (without needing to target someone) as Leblanc, has a good execute damage as Ekko, has really not bad AoE damage as Talon and is as sippery as Fizz. He doesn't has one specific niche or one major strenght, he is an allrounder. He can do nothing really perfect, but everything a bit. Beside this he has a lot more outplay potential than most others, and this is the thing about LeBlanc too. Katarina, Akali, Talon, all have locked on, solid combos. If a Kata throws a Q onto you, she will most likly E on you and use W next. Sometimes she will E first and then Q-W, but this too is predictable and easy to interrupt. Zeds and LeBlanc's gap closers not being targeted makes them more flexible and gives them more opportunities to use their spells - in this Point Zed is even worse than LeBlanc, cause all his spells are skillshots. I know, these outplays require skill and Zed indeed has a high difficulty, you really see the difference between a bad Zed and a Zed main, same goes for LeBlanc. But the issue with it is that only Skill can counter them. Some may disagree with this, but in my oppinion Zed isn't countered by Zhonyas at all. Not more than every other Assassin. Sure, if timed right it can block his ult, but If he knows you will activate it he can still save his W and make some plays. A Katarina doesn't have this opportinity. If she jumps on you and you use Zhonyas, she is standing there wihtout an escape. Because of the mass of strenghs he has he isn't easy to counter by items or champions, if not impossible. I don't remember a time when Zed was weak honestly (beside the tank meta, but this affected every other Assassin), simply because he has everything needed. If the meta needs someone to take out one target, because there is only one damage dealer in the enemy team, he can do this, if the meta needs AoE damage because there are a lot damage dealer, he can do this too. It's just like if one of his strenghs is countered by the meta, he still has one other that he can use to remain usefull. So, these are pretty much the reasons I hate Zed. A damn long text, but I don't know how to explain it shortly and even now I guess, not all is included. Hope you can follow my thoughts.